A tale of Rin
by LadyRen
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin´s story after Naraku´s downfall.
1. Chapter 1: In Jaken´s eyes

A tale of Rin 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my own. All known characters are property Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary: **This little girl, has captured my master´s heart. More and more becoming into a woman, a terrible fate it will be if master doesn't stop.

Prologue 

Rin covered her eyes, watching the room spilled with blood. The blood of her family. She pressed her eyes tightly, ´no, not again, that one….´

She blinked twice, now a different scene from her life.

She was running….

They were hungry growls from wolves. She turned around finding them, nearing and nearing her. Fear ran down her spine and shook every nerve on her short legs. This run is a matter of life and death. She tripped over a root. Then it happened, she didn't remember much of it.

Only that it hurts. Can you describe how it could feel it be eaten alive? To be ripped into pieces with those sharp fangs? ´What was that?´ Rin could remember being cold, and then suddenly warm.

She seems to awaken from her dream, she stared up at the face of the beautiful youkai. He stood up and started walking away. She looked up and started running after him.

Not saying a word, but just staring at his calm beautiful face.

Chapter 1 : In Jaken´s eyes. 

This little girl, has captured my master´s heart. More and more becoming into a woman, a terrible fate it will be if master doesn't stop.

I was against it from the very beginning when she joined us back then, but I have no right to tell master what he should do. Day for day, I watch him, his eyes only on this little girl, although I knew he would never admit his feelings for it. Countless time he had saved her already but still he denied this feelings. But it is for the better, humans fade away fast.

And Rin, IS human.

She would only bring pain, a pain that would never fade, not even after thousands of years. It can eat up the insides of anyone, like a disease, that scatters.

One time she even started bleeding, master and I didn't know what to do with her. She just cried and cried and I had to visit Kagome for this "sickness". I remember now, that it was the beginning of this blossoming attraction between the two. My master would stare at her, his eyes would get those glow. I can tell it was the smell she was producing, it seemed a some kind of aprodiasic. But anyways, it came out, it was no sickness afterall. Rin would get it every month from that day on, it signalled the ability of bearing children.

Strange humans with there weak bodies!

Then there was a time when I woke up, finding master hovering over Rin. He was watching her, stroking her bare skin. Her kimono had gone open over night. I have never seen so much emotion in his eyes. I doubt anyone has.

It was a very strange sight. I got goosebumps by just watching the scene.

After we have gone to the castle, Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered me to get Rin thicker things to wear. I didn't know why. He never told me, but I have the slight idea that he wanted to hide her.

Rin was his own. Never would he give her to a mortal man who would just blemish her youthful body and I wont allow it neither. Cause Rin began to be important to me too as well. I know that will make the good-bye with her more difficult.

But I just pray, that till the day she dies, my master would not fall in love with her.

But I guess, it´s too late……


	2. Chapter 2: In Rin´s eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, praise her. Although, the plot is mine.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 : In Rin´s eyes**

I burned the image of my master in my heart and eyes, god must´ve had a good day when he created a being, such as Lord Sesshoumaru. The ageless, expressionless face, I became pleased of it. And although he doesn't return the smile I give him everyday, I still know he cares for me. He had save me in several events, even if he hates my race.

Sometimes I would catch myself staring up at him, dreaming. Wondering how it would be, if I pass away, would he miss me? I shook that thought off, and smiled as the tips of the Western castle appeared.

It´s rather amusing to think about the past. How I have changed, and how I began to depise my own kind. No, it wasn't because of Sesshoumaru-sama´s influence, it was because of human itself, the ones who didn't let me play with there children when I visit the human village. They will cover the faces of their children, looking all pale and sick. They fear me.

"The child that was raised by the demon." That is my name. Given by my own folk.

But that was not the only reason, I hated them, it is because of there greediness, the hope of gaining everything, and ruling. But most of all, I hate them, because, they called Sesshoumaru-sama, a monster. Although, they too, were ones.

No longer do I hate the fear I finds in their eyes, no longer. I find it rather amusing, for example shakening, merchants when I asks for the price.

"Rin." He called. I look up finding him staring back at me. His face empty, like it had been always been.

I didn't realized that they were now in front of the gate of the castle.

I am in love. I feels it in my veins, when he is near, everything will be forgotten, my heart would race, and my face would burn.

I am in love, with Lord Sesshoumaru.

I knew, since I started missing his presence when he left for business. He was gone for 2 months. I couldn't stop thinking of him. But that was long ago, he had defeated Naraku. That was 4 summers before.

The day I started bleeding, he returned. I cried….. I cried so much, they all thought it was because of the blood. But the only reason why I cried, was because of my masters return. I couldn't say it, because I didn't want to loose the worried face, I have set upon my masters face.

Once again, he had proven….

He cared.

He became more close to me since then, he began taking care of me more. I was not allowed to go outside alone, I was not allowed to wear thin yukatas I once wore as a child. I even wear a scarf to cover up my face. Noone is allowed to look at me. The male servants didn't dare.

Like the time when the human man had tried to touch my hand. He only wanted to thank me for helping his daughter. I still smile at the line my master Sesshoumaru had said back then: "Don't you dare, touch my Rin with your filthy fingers, human."

He had said, ´my Rin.´


	3. Chapter 3: In Sesshoumaru´s eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 : In Sesshoumaru´s eyes**

This Sesshoumaru still remembers the time he had met Rin. How she had not feared him, how she had offered him food and laughed sweetly. Even her child scent still lingers under this Sesshoumaru´s nose. But when he looks at her now, he doesn't smell the same scent nor see the child she had been.

She´s different.

She smells like blossoming flowers from spring, mix with hot spice and himself. This Sesshoumaru knew when it had began to do so. It was ever since she had bleeded. It was right after the termination of Naraku. This Sesshoumaru didn't see her for two months, that was when he realized how much she´ve grown. How her breast filled her yukata perfectly or how curvy her body was. She had clung onto him and had started crying right after his arrival. This Sesshoumaru had asked her what was wrong, because she had fever back then.

Then it came out, she had been losing blood. This Sesshoumaru scolded his servants to no end. Then it came out, that the blood was only a sign of being adult, according to the wench, his half brother had taken as a mate.

This aprodiasic, he had the urge to lick her blood, and bite her neck everytime she was near. It was a sickening feeling of fighting oneself. Even now, he still wonders about the possesiveness that had grown through the years, this Sesshoumaru had commanded Rin to wear thicker clothes when she goes out of her room. Her face is not allowed to be exposed to the men. Noone is allowed to look at her. Only this Sesshoumaru is allowed to drown himself into her brown pools.

Another long trail of thoughts came……..

She was still a child when he first brought her to his Castle, everyone started questioning their Lord. A servant died because of it, after that, noone dared to ask further questions. Of course there were this whisperings, but soon, they died out. Living only the joy and toothless smiles of little human Rin. Every demon was pleased with her. Male or female. Years passed and when she turned eleven, she had to learn how to act like a real lady. Jaken must see to it. Although Sesshoumaru has a lot to do, he still found some time to spend with her. Walking in the garden, a stroll in the moonlight, dinner time…. It was as if his Lord has already found a mate to spend time with.

Sesshoumaru didn't want t say it, but he feared this new coming emotions, he started ignoring her, having more business to do, more concubines to use. But all this didn't satisfy him.

Rin even started receiving gifts when she comes home from a village visit with Ah-Un, and although his Lords asks her where she has it from, she would only smile and change the subject.

Sesshoumaru already knew it was from several admirers. "At a very young age of 13, many are already starting to take her away from me." That was the first thought that struck his mind, he ignored it….. at first. But soon after that, he commanded Rin to not go out so much, because it´s to dangerous for her, all alone.

Maybe I would soon throw her away, this child that already had grown so much, I have gone tired of her. Yes, this Sesshoumaru will do that, he would throw her away….

But then again, he wont, he knew what power she has over him. She would only stare with her big brown eyes, and there would be this feeling of fullfilment with her by his side.

No, Rin must stay by this Sesshoumaru´s side.

Because she is this Sesshoumarus possesion, till the payment of her credits, she has to stay here. Noone will take her away, or blemish her, no one is allowed to hurt her… or even throw insult over this Sesshoumaru´s possession, because that would mean death for anyone.

Anyone, who would hurt my Rin.

_Tnx for the reviews you guys! You give me hope! much love, and hope you like this chap…_


	4. Chapter 4: Rin, Sesshoumaru´s doll

**Chapter 4 : Rin, Sesshoumaru´s doll**

They had reached the castle and soon after that, they were sitted in the big dining room eating quietly, well actually, Rin was eating quietly, Sesshoumaru never really ate with her, only the sounds of the fork and knife could be heard, it echoed through the whole place, especially cause the dining room has high ceilings.

Rin kept glancing up her Lord. She was waiting for the right moment to invite him for a stroll in the garden.

She felt his heated gaze over her, and she looked up meeting his golden eyes.

"You are dismissed Rin." He told her.

She stood up immediately, and started putting her pink chiffon scarf over her face.

"Sesshoumaru….sama? Do you have time later?" She asked shyly, suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

"I will see to it." He said.

Rin´s face lit up as she gaze back at him, his eyes were also filled with warmth although his lips didn't move, she can tell, he was smiling inside.

These were one of the scenes that only happens when they are alone. Rin started walking down the long room. Soon the generals will storm in, dining with there Lord, talking about the best way to maintain the Western Lands.

She closed the heavy door behind, the demons were already waiting outside, they bowed at the sight of her, this was a sign of respect, an order from Sesshoumaru. Or maybe, because, when they are bowing, they wont catch a glimpse of her.

But they still did, they would look at her, watch her small figure walking down the long stony stairs that led out of the hall. She wore slippers of gold and layers of kimono in pink and white. The demons sniffed in the air. Captivated by her smell of pureness and the mysteriousnes that hid under the scarf.

Many, had not seen her face, but her eyes had told them everything. She is a beautiful human woman, trapped in the grasps of their Lord.

Before entering her room, she paused on the opposite side of her door, it was Sesshoumaru´s room. As if waiting for him to storm out. She sighed heavily, knowing he wont have time till late. She went inside her room and started putting her sleeping dress.

Then she began with her routine, writing on her scroll, made to be her diary. Given by her Lord, and so she begins drawing with the words:

Dear Lord Sesshoumaru….

* * *

In the dinningroom.

Sesshoumaru was losing his patience with the pact of demons that were consulting him with there oh so small problems, like people trying to steal there headquarters, the marriage with one of the daughters of the Lord from the South, nonsense from which he doesn't want to know a thing. His head was aching again. He just wants to go to his room for a long rest. He shut all the voices down, and started thinking of something important.

For example Rin. ´Did this Sesshoumaru, just thought of Rin?´ He asked himself, confusion etched his features, but to the ones who are not used to it, became fearful. Before Sesshoumaru knew it, all the Generals started leaving. Bowing with respect and bidding good-bye.

Silence entered the room that was filled with noise before.

It was deafening.

He left the dining room instantly, swiftly making his way to his.

Before he entered it, he paused in front of Rins. She was already sleeping when checked inside. Had he not said that he would spend time with her? He stood before the bed, watching her. Rin shifted slightly. She was a light sleeper. She sat up finding him standing before her. It took her moments to realize she was not dreaming. She stood up and walked over to him.

"My lord. Was it a hard day?" She asked tiredly.

What was this feeling that crossed his heart? It was the same, after a battle, after a long days work, after a patrol across his lands… after all this tiring things, he is always happy to come home, because he knows Rin is waiting for him dutifully. Asking and caring for him.

He nodded slightly. His eyes fell on the open window, night breeze went in, making her shiver. "You should sleep." He ordered.

She stepped closer to him and started reaching for his face, slowly, when she realized he reject her, she cupped his right cheeks and press her thumb lightly against it. "My lord, wont you like to stay with me?" She asked. She pushed her cheeks against his hard chest.

"Rin." He called. She looked up finding his eyes. He pushed her up the window bank, making her sit up the hard wood. He untied her obi and let the kimono slip down her body slowly. She looked up finding him staring down her naked form. She was not blushing anymore, not like she used to do.

This happened a lot of times already. Her Lord would stare at her. Piercing her with his golden eyes. But he wont touch her, only take in every curve and nothing more nothing less. His hands rested on his sides, forming tight fist.

Rin is such a doll. A doll he could do anything with. But he cant bring himself to touch her. The burden of his father kept distracting him. His eyes wandered over her calm face that was also staring at him.

"My Lord?" She asked dutifully. He knew that if he had asked her, she wont say no. She trusted her Lord so much. But does she even know that she could be ripped in two? His hakama had already tighten. He stared down her full lips. Only, this once, he wants to kiss her.

He backed away…..

"Go to sleep, Rin." He ordered, closing the door behind him.

_A page in the diary:_ _He dresses and undresses me, he watches me, burning my image in his eyes. I don't feel ashamed, because I am happy that I can play a part in his life. I am his doll, he can do anything with me, but he treats me like a princess, I am a doll. A very expensive one, at that._

_Although he can touch me, he doesn't, because I am only human, I am a burden and that eats my soul to know, I want to make him happy….. Soon.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Tnx 4 the reviews you guys, I am so sorry if this is a disappoinment. But soon the plot will begin it´s trail. –much love- … watch out for Chapter 5 : The visitor from the north._


	5. Chapter 5: The visitor from the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all known characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

****Chapter 5 : The visitor from the north.**

It was late, when Sesshoumaru retreated back to his study. He had called Rin to him then.

"How was your day my Lord?" She chirped in, kneeling before a high platform, where Sesshoumaru had sitted himself. Everywhere lay scrolls and brushes. Rin could tell Sesshoumaru was not in a good mood by his face. She removed her scarf and smiled up at him. "My Lord?"

"Koi. (Come)" He said.

She knew already what he wanted. She walked up to him and sitted herself behind, her knees falling on the tatami mat he was sitting on. She stretched her fragile fingers, than, she pulled his long hair in her hands, buried her face in a quick move before letting it fall on his left shoulder. Rin started working her fingers on his tense muscles. She felt him relaxed after awhile.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru sat down quickly.´Damn that halfbreed!´ Stepping at his back like that. He felt it ache when he moved on his side. That was the most embarassing thing that happened to him well apart from his missing arm. Being stepped on from his little brother….. but he did won in the end. Rin kneeled beside him again, calling for him, asking him if he was okay.

"Yes." He answered automatically. Of course HE WAS NOT OKAY!

Rin dragged his hand over her cheeks. "Should I ease the pain?" She had asked him back then.

He could still remember the things that flooded his mind by that sentence. Not innocent ones, might I add.

He thought for awhile and didn't answer. Rins hands fell on his shoulders, her small hands tightening on them and stroking it. It was heard to concentrate with him facing her. She nearly blushed but somehow, he read her mind and automatically shifted himself, his back now in front of her. She smiled, honored that she can provide something he needed.

Although he did not ask her to. But she knew him too well. He was too proud to ask for help, to show feelings or even the slightest sign of weakness.

EnDflashBacK

It was a strong temptation he had loss in. Sesshoumaru pulled her hand over his chest. Rin, could feel herself not being able to breath. "Sess…sama?" She stuttered, she followed his movements and rested her head on his shoulder. Burying her head on neck and inhaling his scent. It smelt like grass and wood. Just like the forest. There was something she cant identify that was mixed with it though, somehow spicy. But she liked it all the same, because it´s Sesshoumaru´s. They stayed that way for long minutes, noone daring to break the contact. Rin was so happy, it is not often that she gets this slight emotion showing from him. It was something that only existed in her small dream world.

Noone expected that someone will ruin it. Not until…..

Jaken stumbled in.

Rin stood up immediately. Her face red and lips trembling with fright. Somehow, she feared that someone might see this side of Sesshoumaru.

Jaken didn't notice her. He was too busy staring at two glaring amber eyes. "What is it?" He asked, with his usual deadly tone.

"Visitor, from the north." He gulped. "Sessh…" Before he could even finish. Someone already stepped on him.

"Ritsuko." Sesshoumaru called. Standing up. Rin stayed behind him, peeking at the attractive demoness from time to time. The demoness ran a hand over her blond hair, ocean blue eyes shot high, onto Sesshoumaru´s direction, she smiled seductively.

Rin felt something stirred inside her, painfully pinching her chest. This demoness is much more attractive, sexy and strong than she would ever be…… and much more suitable as a mate for a Lord.

"Sesshoumaru!" She stepped forward, releasing Jaken from her feet. Something caught her attention and she started sniffing the air. "Smells like human here." She told him.

Sesshoumaru gave her an and-so-look. Rin stepped from behind him, showing herself to the ice demoness.

"Hello" She greeted, bulging from it´s sockets.

Ritsuko´s surprised look disappeared and then it caught evil blazes. "I have a lot of heavy baggages. Could you carry it outside my room, human?"

"She is….." Jaken started.

"Name your business." Sesshoumaru roared.

Ritsuko ignored his comment. "What are you waiting for?" She asked, eyes still resting on Rin.

Rin paused, than made her way to the door before Jaken.

"Stay Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded. She stopped on her tracks and turned to look at his angered expression on the demoness. "She is no maid." He informed her.

Rin stared at him for a moment, before realizing the fact that he had just protected her pride. She stared at the eye battle that was happening between the two demons. Ritsuko was the first to blink and she sigh in defeat, another playful smile twisted her lips.

"Sesshoumaru, arent you going to welcome an old friend?" She asked.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes for his behaviour, Ritsuko."

"Non of that matters, not like I´m not accustomed to your moods." She laughed.

Rin felt this pain again, slightly pinching her from inside. Was that jealousy? She had to admit, this woman does disturb her, but the fact that they have a bigger past together, disturbs her more. ´Why does she have to be here?´ She thought to herself. She doesn't want to have any other female creatures, if human or demon drooling over Sesshoumaru. ´What am I thinking? It´s not like I claimed him or something.´ She snorted loudly, which earned a glance from Jaken.

´This girl is so strange sometimes.´ Jaken thought shaking his head.

* * *

_A/N: Tnx for the reviews you guys. Hope you stay on track . When grammatical mistakes are found please don't hesistate to mail me about it. And if you have some request. I will be happy to hear it also… ciao ciao! I will be updating the next chapter tomorrow…_


	6. Chapter 6: The menace of Ritsuko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6 : The menace of Ritsuko, the visitor from the north. **

To her dismay, the demoness had stayed long with them. Long enough to be exact. The woman is just irritating and stressing all the same. She was always there to steal the only time Rin spends with Sesshoumaru.

Rin sat on the garden that afternoon, she had gone tired of running into Ritsuko so she decided to hide herself in the deep garden of her Lord´s ground. But as soon as a shadow hovered over her, she knew there was no escape. She looked up finding the strikingly beautiful ocean blue eyes of the ice demoness.

"Ritsuko-sama." Rin greeted plastering a very sweet smile on her lips, insides were burning with unknown emotions, Rin might call hatred.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing all alone?" She asked sweetly. Rin knew exactly that the direction of the conversation would sooner or later land on Sesshoumaru. She always told her of tales about the past, about him, about ´them´. How they had been the most perfect couple. ´Bla bla and bla´ Rin thought trying to stop on rolling her eyes. She could never think of her Lord ever having a liking to a demoness with nothing but menace in her head, and of course a brain filled with straw.

Rin never thought that they would talk about herself as in, her past, her first meeting with Sesshoumaru. She felt embarassed about the short tale of her life, that seems so boring compared to the battles and conquers Ritsuko had told her once. She sunk lower and lower on the ground as she was bombarded with questions.

"What about your ´poor´ family?" She asked sweetly.

"They all died." She whispered.

"Weak humans really fade away fast, dont they? It is only a blink of an eye for demons such as myself." Ritsuko commented almost to herself.

Rin scowled, cant she keep her tongue in her mouth for once and stop the comments, of her being human. It kills her to be a burden, but being reminded of the fact is much worse, especially when you get reminded by Ritsuko.

"Why do you stay here Rin?" She asked again, out of nowhere.

Rin wanted to stand up and glide away. But out of respect to her Lord Sesshoumaru´s guest she stayed, thinking about a wise answer to spat on the womans face.

"Because of my devotion and loyaltly to Lord Sesshoumaru." She answered, looking straight at her.

"Further than that? I mean, I wont blame a mereless human woman to not be in love with Maru. He´s features are just so strikingly…."

"Demoness or humans, all seek the same, and that is power. I know what you seek, and I am telling you, it wont work. Lord Sesshoumaru is far more intelligent to be tricked by a brain filled of straw demoness, such as yourself." Rin spat, before she could even bite her tongue. She covered her mouth in an instant. Everything just kinda exploded before her eyes.

"How dare you say such things to me! I do not know what you did to him. But a worthless human such as yourself doesn't have a place here. HE WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU!" She shouted with rage, stomping her feet dramatically over the green grass, killing a flower by the process. Why cant this little girl, just face the fact?

Rin felt hot tears shot into her eyes. Why the hell is she crying? Why does she put worth on what this demoness is saying to her? She shook her head, concealing her face with her bangs. Her lips were trembling and she bit it down. She knew that what Ritsuko was saying is part true. She knew her Lord cared for her, but he would never ever swallow his pride and take her as a mate with a body that is weak just like the humans, he depises most.

Ritsuko couldn't help but praise herself for making the chipmunk cry. ´What a worthless whore! Insulting, a demoness such as myself. I couldve killed her right on the spot! Not only naïve but also dumb.´ She thought to herself, shaking her head inwardly, again asking the same questions. What does Sesshoumaru find in a child like that? She is far more beautiful than her. So why is her pursuits not working? She clenced her jaw. The more Sesshoumaru resisted, the more she wanted him. That was her nature. A true huntress. But to achieve the goal, she has to get rid of this girl. She closed her eyes for awhile, mustering a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry." Ritsuko apologized, automatically bringing a hand on her shoulders and patting it lightly to soot her.

Rin looked up, locking her gaze with Ritsukos.

Such pure brown eyes watched Ritsuko. ´No wonder Sesshoumaru wants her. Unpolluted and virgin such as this girl. No demon would say no!´ By that thought made her eyes shot wide, another menacing idea working inside her head.

"Rin, it´s alright if he doesn't claim you, I mean, being his whore would do, right?" She asked, putting up the most innocent tone she has.

Rin shook her head in dismay. No, not just that, she deserves him, his full attention and his whole being. She is the only person who loves him for who he is, afterall.

She knew exactly that Rin´s answer would turn into that. She triumphantly thought about the sentence that would finish off her victory and make Sesshoumaru hers. "The only thing that can be done is be a demoness yourself. Which is hardly possible!" She commented suppressing a grin.

Rin had always wanted to make her Lord happy, in any ways that is possible for her little mind. So this might only be the way to be able to be with him, without being used from the enemy, without destroying his name, or being a ´burden´…. She looked up, the night was beginning to fall.

Ritsuko had told her that becoming a demon is possible, ´if´ you let a demon possess your body. She doesn't like the idea. But after asking her once again for another possibility, she told her about a priestess who possesses a sword which can make a demon out of anyone.

She sighed, should she believe her? The journey is one rocky one, it´s SUICIDE! But,

Does she have any other options? No!

So, it settled, she´s going north, to the priestess, Murika.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So the chapter ends. Hope you like the idea and watch out for the next chapters… much love! Once again, sorry for the grammatic mistakes, I wrote this one faster then I thought.. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking apart

**Chapter 7 : Breaking apart.**

_Studyroom_

Sesshoumaru let out a growl, when is Ritsuko planning to go? She is there, day and night, not letting him glide from her watchful eyes. He´s to old to have a mother!

Another knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

What a surprise! It´s our dear Ritsuko!

"I have spoken with Rin before." She informed him lazily, sitting across the room, on another tatami mat.

"Nn." He looked down the scroll. Hiding his curiousity.

"I asked her why she is staying here and such stuff." She continued, playing with a strand of her long blond shiny hair. "And do you know what she said?" She tempted him, her face turning into fury.

Sesshoumaru looked up, engaging her to continue her story. "She told me, Im a demoness with no brain!" She said.

Sesshoumaru wanted to praise himself for educating Rin in the right way. He wanted to laugh, but he decided to do that later when noone is around. He could almost imagine, Rin´s face twisted with fury.

"Why do you keep her?" She asked him, breaking him from his thoughts of Rin.

"None of your concern." He answered calmly. Friend or foe, everyone must know that Sesshoumaru doesn't like questioning. He does what he wants to, basta!

"It is my concern." She told him flatly. "She has weaken you, in some way, I don't understand." She paused, her eyes resting on the calm golden ones. "And when, I look at you now, I can tell, you don't know either."

"It´s not your concern, what this Sesshoumaru does.What he does with the girl, is alone his business." He repeated, making it sound like. ´End of topic!´

"A little human girl, has tamed the great Lord of the Western Lands. What a shameful downfall." With this last sentence, she disappeared.

Sesshoumaru sat there, his eyes turning crimson. ´In what way, has she made me weak?´ He thought to himself. ´That´s not true.´

A little later, when the sun had completely been swallowed by the night.

Sesshoumaru stepped inside Rin´s room, finding her sitted on the wooden window bank. Night breeze played with her hair making her look like an angel with the glow of the white moon. He had wanted to prove himself that she hadnt weakened him but… that would be a more difficult task than killing Naraku. So it seems.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She called, not taking her eyes off the sky. "How was your day?" She asked, not that lively like it had been.

"Like always." He admitted. "How are you feeling?" He asked, wanting to throw up for showing a hint of his hidden emotions. But Rin didn't looked shock at his questions. She didn't even ask why he is asking.

"Not that good." She stated, meeting his eyes. "I…." She paused. "Am I a burden?" She asked.

Of all questions. Why does it have to be that? "Who told you that?" He asked, trying to turn the conversation into an easier path for him.

"Noone." She said, looking down and fidgeting on her kimono. He reached for her kimono, tugging at it. She stood up to let the kimono fall easily on the ground. "Sesshoumaru-sama…." She looked up, by the passing years, she still has not that grown much to reach her master. "I love you." She said, meeting his eyes. She had thought about telling him, before she goes, at least than, she had not wasted her life, if she doesn't survive the upcoming journey.

Rin watched her masters eyes turn into something soft, and than a confused look followed by outrage.

´Why does she have to ruin something like this?´ He smirked defeated by his ego. "And what does Rin wants this Sesshoumaru to do?" He asked, eyes darkening into blood. Rin took a step back.

"Master, I am sorry." She apologized, tears running down her pale cheeks. Why is he so angry?

"You humans, have to ruin everything!" He shouted in outrage.

"I, I… apologize." She said dropping on her knees, knowing of what might he be thinking. His step-mother Izayoi.

"Do you think yourself as this Sesshoumaru´s equal?" Sesshoumaru asked once again, taking her naked form from the ground and pounding her against the wall roughly.

She shook her head, her heart pouded so loudly in her chest, she wondered if it would run away any seconds now.

"Do you think you have tamed this Sesshoumaru?" He questioned, pressing his claw on her neck and drawing some blood. He dropped her instantly after smelling the blood that run down. The familiar scent from all those years ago.

"Master…" She called softly, standing up and massaging her bruised neck. She walked up to him and landed on his feet.

"Did you even think for one second that this Sesshoumaru would take you as his mate?" He asked, his calm boring tone coming back.

Rin did not answer.

"You can never be the one." He said calmly before walking away.

He fell on the wooden chair in his room. ´Had he not been too rough to her?´ His conscience was already killing him. He shook his head. ´No! This way, she would know her place.´ He whispered reassuringly to himself. Turning his attention to his scrolls, forgetting about Rin. Even if, for only a short moment.

Rin broke down into sobs. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you so much, please understand." She whispered to herself. Concentrating on the task beforehand. Packing something and escaping to the north. 2 hours past before she decided to go out, Ritsuko had planned it all. She had told her to meet her in the stables 2 hours after midnight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Slowly, she opened the slidedoor to his room. "My Lord." It was pure luck, he was already asleep, she kneeled beside his sleeping form, careful not to make even the slightest sound. She had done this a lot of times already. But now, is not like any other time. She wont see him for a long time. A sad smile was plastered on her face. "I apologize that I love you. My Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered, planting a soft kiss on his blue moon.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chap, was corny… I believe. Gomen ne! Im just a poor writer, who is trying to improve her skills. Tnx for the reviews! .

By the way Chew Chew, I followed your tip, im going to make a new character as another suitor of Rin´s…. Watch out for more..


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters Sess and Rin…. **

**Chapter 8 : Lost and found.**

Another set of wind swift Rin´s way. She froze on the spot, she had been limping for days now. She clutched at the straps of the horse, Ritsuko had given her, shielding her eyes from the wind with the other hand. She was about to collapse, she hasn't eaten, two days straight now. She hasn't even rested. She could only remember passing two villages before, which means that the way to the destination is shortening.

Sesshoumaru´s words kept her going. She can still remember it. "You´ll never be the one!" It still echoed inside, like song that got stuck inside her head. A terrible song at that. She leaned on tree and let her slide down the iced ground. She was so sleepy. Even the throbbing pain on her legs had been long forgotten. Rin let out a sigh, that sounded mostly like, "Sess-sama." Before falling into a deep sleep in the snow of north. Somewhere in her mind and heart, she wishes, that when she wakes up, Sesshoumaru will be there to save her life… once again.

**4 Days before….**

He cursed under his breath.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said, in one of his most boring tone. He was about to remind her that he doesn't want to be disturbed when….

A maid threw herself automatically on the floor. "My Lord, Rin is gone!" She sobbed, "I´ve searched everywhere! She is nowhere in the castle!" She cried.

Sesshoumaru had already left before the maid could register the fact. She leapt behind him, on the way to Rin´s room.

It was true, Rin is long gone, his youkai senses could tell much. He could even tell, that she disappeared around midnight. ´What was she thinking when she ran away? Winter is coming. That´s suicide.´ His face remained calm, but the worry in his eyes couldn't be hidden. "Jaken!" He shouted, his voice echoing down the long hall. Long silence followed, before running small feet and a squeak, "my Lord?"

**Present**

"Have you done something that might have offended the little human?" Ritsuko asked, she stared back at the sweating tired sleepless face of Sesshoumaru, it seemed as if he had aged 100 overnight.

He remained silent though

Ritsuko kept asking herself if she had done something wrong…maybe? This look in Sesshoumaru´s face is so priceless, but…. Still, she doesn't want to see him like this… It´s something she wasn't accustomed to.

"Sesshoumaru, you should just forget about her." She finally said, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

Still he remained silent, staring at emptiness, mind full of Rin´s smiling faces and dying pictures of her. He will feel so guilty if something bad happens to her, when he wont be there to protect her.

He had promise it back then. She had asked him if he will always be there to protect her…..and he had answered….. always.

Now what? He couldn't help but sigh. He has never broken a promise before, not towards his people, nor to Rin. Especially not towards Rin. This is all his fault, if he hadnt…..

´Nonsense! Grieving wont help. You need your energy for more sophisticated things. Like taking the matters in your own hands, and not giving it to any servants.´ Sesshoumaru´s conscience told him.

Ritsuko shook her head, he wasn't even taking her presence in. This guy has no hope. She stood up and started walking away. Not even saying good-bye, they never say good-bye. She´s going back home, at last. Though without Sesshoumaru, which was the true reason she came here. After all the passing years, she always thought, he would stay the same. But…. When she came back, as a friend from way way back. His heart out of ice had already been melted by someone else.

And not demon at that.

Just like after all this years, when she started walking away from her ex lover, she didn't look back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rin. Your here." Her mothers soft voice called out to her. She turned around a smile plastered over her face.

"Mama." She said, reaching out to touch her. This is really an unsual dream. Never had it been so different. She didn't even know how her mother had looked like. But here she was standing before her. Where the hell are they? Rin looked around, nothing…. But unending darkness….

"What happened, my child?" She asked with the most concern tone.

"I slept." She explained. A gasp escaped her throat. "Mama, am I dead?" She asked, clunging on her mothers sleeves just how she used to when she is panicky.

"No, my child." She answered putting a hand on her cheeks. "Your in between life and death."

"Mama, I don't want to die." She cried. "I still have to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Her mother said, taking in a daze look. "He had cared for you."

Rin nodded. "Mama, tell me how I can go back."

"I do not know how, my child." She answered sadly. "I am sorry, that I failed you once again."

"No. You didn't!" Rin insisted, laughing sadly.

"But, we were always, watching you." Her mother smiled.

Then came light. Both of them looked up.

"Someone, is calling for you. My little Rin." Her mother told her. "You are safe."

Then, came the feeling of being thrown into a deep hole.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She opened her eyes, slowly. Why was it so loud? She sat up and started peeking around. She was not in the palace. It seems like a small cabin. What´s happening? Is that water dripping from somewhere? Even the distant wind is so loud. She clutched at her head, finding the sounds terribly annoying. But when she did…. She….

"Ah!" Her shout was even a little different. A kind of hiss came out. What was happening to her?

"So your awake." Someone said, as the curtain on the entrance was swept away to reveal a white figure.

* * *

_A/N: TNX for the review from the last chap you guys. That was so nice and Im going to try to write longer. .…. I´ve uploaded two chapters… as a gift for x-mas! Happy holidays! Corrections about the grammar are welcome…._


	9. Chapter 9: Rin and her saviour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the characters Sess and Rin…. **

**Chapter 9 : Rin and her saviour.**

Rin watched as a tall figure walked to her. It was definitely not her Sesshoumaru-sama. The spiky silver hair, green eyes and his dark complexion had said so. She backed away. Another hiss escaped her throat, and without realizing she even stood on her fours now, meowing like some kind of cat.

Cat? The ears, Rin reached once again to touch the ears she had felt before. It was still there. What happened to her? Everything seems so different in her eyes now. Not to mention her ears.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I saved you." He answered calmly. His face expression was empty and somehow tired. He sat on the tatami mat that rested before her.

"Thank you and I am sorry. For acting so weird." She apologized, she glanced up finding his eyes staring back at her.

It was not Sesshoumaru´s, but his heated gaze makes her cheeks somehow burn. His good looks can not be overlooked.

"You are welcome." He answered smirking slightly. Rin didn't miss the wonderful smile, he had wished to see from Sesshoumaru.

"Anou…. Why? Am I?" She stuttered, her eyes falling on the ground.

"You were cold as death when I found you." He started. "I gave you a part of my energy with my sword." He yawning tiredly.

"But, why am I… like a…..cat?" She asked innocently.

"You became a hanyou." He explained. "Now come." He ordered standing up and aiming for the door.

"But… I…" Rin started, staring back at the retrieving figure of the demon. She stood up and started following. It was snowing outside. But eventhough, she didn't feel cold at all. Not even the wind that had passed made her freeze. She continued following the demon. They were obviously in a human village. Everyone bowed at their sight. She could smell different scents, something she cant quite organize. It was making her feel dizzy.

She can see Sesshoumaru´s angry face before her. She didn't even say that she´s going. She knew he is worried to death. But, it would appear unthankful if she just left her saviour. Caught up with all the thoughts she didn't realize that they had left the village. They entered a forest.

"Saviour!" She called, catching up behind him.

"My name is Mugen." He stated firmly not even looking down to meet her gaze.

"Mugen." She repeated. "Where are we going?"

"You would talk when I ask you to." He said.

A winged unicorn landed gracefully in the clearing. With it, was a white carriage.

Mugen walked up on the side, he opened the door and waited for her to jump in. She hesistated for a moment. But then she did jump inside. They were silent, Rin kept looking out the window. Praising the sight downward with smiles and squeals. The forest and grass was covered with snow. Everything was white. It was as if your flying over heaven. Mugen watched her expression changes from his corner.

"Hmm…" He smirked, at last, a very amusing toy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin stood open mouthed before an ice palace. Where the hell is she? The tall Mugen was welcomed by servants immediately bowing before him. Taking off his silver armor.

"Come." He commanded, striding inside the place. Rin followed behind, so did the servants. "Take her to the bathhouse and then lead her to my chambers." He ordered the servants before disappearing through the darkness of the hallway.

Rin has the chance to watch her full view. She rather looked… strange with the cat ears. But cute all the same. This was rather a dream come true. She had once wished it to be like how Inuyasha looks like, though she knows that her Lord hates him. She stared at her back side. Nothing much has changed. Only that now she has cat ears, and a better sense….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She then walked side by side with the servants. Her mind full of thoughts, like the options she has. ´Option 1, I can go back to the palace. Option 2, I can continue my search for priestess Murika. Option 3, I can search for the Shikon no Tama which can turn hanyous to full youkais. According to Master Jaken.´

The servants stopped before a certain room. "Here it is." Both maids said in unison.

Rin nodded. "What should I do?" She asked almost innocently.

One of the maids stepped forward, knocking slightly, the other pushed the door open and then Rin before shutting it once again.

"Wait!" She shouted back spunning around the door.

"There there, didn't I told you to only talk when I asked you to?" A voice drawled from behind.

It was Mugen, dressed in nothing but thin sleeping robes that shows a perfect view of his chest muscles. He was a perfect sight to drool on.

"I am sorry. But I already have a Lord to answer to." She informed him bowing slightly out of respect for a saviour.

"Which Lord do you mean?" He asked confidently. "Your husband?"

"No. My Lord of the Western Lands." She answered back with the same confidence.

"Western Lands… Western Lands.. Hmm..." He mused as if thinking hard. "Oh yes, that mutt." He said. "What was his name again?" He asked.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru." She stated feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"What a coincidence this is. Are you the human girl of rumors?" He asked, eyeing her, fire emitting in his eyes.

"I do not know what you mean. Mugen-sama." She answered.

"The human girl who has tamed Sesshoumaru." He explained. "Interesting, indeed." He started circling her. "Now, little one. Tell me what is so…. Different about you." He questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Rin felt goosebumps ran down her spine when she felt his warm hand. She remained silent.

"You know…. Cats and dogs never got along and now that you have crossed this territory. You are bound not to go back." He mused, triumphant to seeing Sesshoumaru´s fuming face about this.

Sesshoumaru has been long his rival, from the days of there childhood up to now. Never in his life had he thought of ever crossing paths with him again, well, not after the battle they had in the water falls of doom. He stared at the young little girl. Her big brown eyes full with fright. So innocent. Something about her burn his senses. Something unknown and yet pleasurable. Was that the same feeling Sesshoumaru has when he sees this? He took a step forward. Shortening the gap between them. Rin closed her eyes. ´Sesshoumaru-sama!´ Her mind screamed.

"He will come for me." She threatened him. Eyes still closed tightly.

"Let him come." He whispered against her lips. She shivered with… delight. He covered her lips with his. Electricity went through his body as their lips connected.

Rin didn't think it was that bad… it was rather wonderful. This was her first kiss, though inexperience, she had never thought it could be that wonderful. But this man. He had taken this gift that was only meant for Lord Sesshoumaru. She pushed him away. Thinking of Sesshoumaru´s disappointed face when he finds out about this little act.

"Annou… it was really nice for you to save me.. and give me a part of your energy and all…. But I really have to go.." She said not daring to meet his intent gaze.

"Did you think, I gave you that… just out of mere kindness?" He mocked. "Oh! You did…" He paused. "That´s really sweet…. And naïve too." He pulled her once again into a warm embrace.

"Now come. I want to take my reward." He said.

She shook his hand off but it was rather tight. "Let me go please." She pleaded.

"Do not worry little one. I am much gentler than Sesshoumaru." He mused seeing her head turn into a shade of red. "Are you a virgin?" He asked seriously.

The color on her face drained.

"I´ll take that as a yes." He laughed, throwing her on the rather soft futon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_New character description._

_Mugen, inspired from the character from Samurai Champloo. Mugen, means "the real thing". _

_He´s Lord Sesshoumaru´s rival since they were young. Though he always loss in battles and such. He still is a true hard competant. He has spiky silver hair and green eyes. And a dark complexion. He is much more arrogant than Sesshoumaru and much louder also. Character can be compared with Inuyasha´s. The only difference is his likes for women. Especially true challenges….._

* * *

_A/N: SO that´s the end of chap 9. Hope to see you in the future chapters. Don't forget to tell me about your opinions regarding the new character Mugen and things I can improve….. Corrections about the grammar are welcome…._

_I apologize if this didnt turn outto be your liking... _


	10. Chapter 10: The spoiled brat Mugen

**Chapter 10 : The spoiled brat Mugen. **

"What are you so scared about?" He smirked. "I promise I´ll be gentle."

Rin pushed his chest off her. "Let me go.. please!" She pleaded, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

He let himself fall beside her. "Your no fun." He whispered, resting his hands behind his head.

He was addicted in laying but he Mugen Lord of the Northern Lands is no rapist.

Rin had to wait a few moments to recover.

"I hate losing you know." He informed her, still looking up the ceiling with carved statues from demon cats.

"Who doesn't?" Rin asked.

"Especially when it comes to Sesshoumaru." He paused. "I loss too many times in battle. At least I would take his woman."

"I am not his woman." Rin said.

"I don't quite believe you." He answered.

"I don't force anyone to believe." She countered

After a long pause….

"You know what I hate besides losing?" He asked her.

Rin shook her head.

"Rejection." He stated. "I always get what I want. No woman has ever rejected me. Not even the humans I take here."

Rin remained silent, thinking of a clever answer to spat at this spoiled brats face. "You should be happy for things you have." She told him.

"I hate it when anyone commands me, of what I should do." He glared.

"Well, someone has to. You spoiled brat!" Rin roared, losing her nerve. Mugen sat up, forehead to forehead with Rin. Thunder emitting from their eyes. They stared at each other. Each waiting for the other to blink an eye. "Ah! This is insane!" Rin said breaking their contact.

"I like feisty ones Rin." Mugen grinned. "So come here and give Mugen some love." He said opening his arms for some drama.

"Give yourself LOVE!" She immitated, stepping out of the bed.

"And you sure you don't want to see Sesshoumaru anymore?" He asked cockily.

Rin turned around, silent.

"Your kinda pretty, when your quiet." He smirked. "Now come. Im hungry." He stood up and went out the door. Rin trotting behind him like his pet.

They arrived in a big dining room. Much different from Sesshoumaru´s taste. Everywhere lay small cushions and the ground was carpeted in colors of red and gold. Though it´s different, it was much comfortable. Mugen swiftly fell on one of the couches. He put a hand beside him, welcoming Rin to sit close. She did as told, after letting herself fall beside him. He snaked a hand over her shoulder. She blushed at the show of affection, even at the presence of his servants.

"Bring us something to eat." He said, pulling Rin closer to him. "And bring the ´drink´."

Rin focused her thought on something else. She was not here to develop affections on someone else! Hell, she was here, to be able to stay with Sesshoumaru. She is a hanyou now, half of her goal has been reached. She cant just give up now. Mugen told her about him giving her some part of him. Does he have the sword that Ritsuko had talked about? The one which can make humans turn into demons? But what about the priestess?

There is so much questions to be answered. She shook her head. She must find a way to this ´sword´.

She glanced at Mugen´s side. Finding three swords propped on the ground beside them. Mugen followed her gaze.

"What is it Rin?" He asked curiously. He took the three swords, letting it fall in her hands. Rin obeserved the three intently.

"Which is the one who can turn someone into a demon?" She asked seriously.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, his hand snaking down her waist.

Rin didn't realize, she was too busy, thinking up a reason.

"It´s this one." Mugen explained, taking the one with the golden and red grip. "I call it, Jundaisetsu."

"How does it work?" She asked.

"I am the only one who can wield it." He answered. Rin nodded in understanding. Just like how Inuyasha can wield his tetsusaiga alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin had forgotten that she hasn't eaten for a time. The moment the smell of food hit her, her stomach grumbled loudly. She looked up finding Mugens eyes all over her. His eyes contained much interest. She felt her cheeks burning. She has to say. His gray eyes is really something to kill for. So, she knew he wasn't lying when he told her that any women he had brought here hadnt rejected him. He too, started eating, what really is very strange. Her Lord Sesshoumaru never joined her when she was eating. He would only stare at her, looking very bored.

After meals and some drinks were brought. Mugen began drinking some sake. He was already very flushed. Rin took a gulped from her cup. The moment she drank the hot material everything began to spin and then, all went black.

"Oy? Rin? Hmm…." He mused. "So, the forgetful drink that witch gave, does work." He pulled the sleeping Rin against his chest and began to ran a hand on her backside, (which couldve earned a slap from Sango). "Baka! If only you wouldve said yes in the first place." He whispered.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like this one… though I am sure it is short… But that was all I could write for this time… Gomen! Oh, and please read my SessRin one-shot. "Rins wish." _

_Corrections are welcome.. and about the "drink", you ´ll find out more in the next chap... or so I proclaim Peace out! and tnx for the reviews..._


	11. Chapter 11: Witch Miu and the mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mirror of Erised, nor the characters of Inuyasha… Now that you mention it, theres a lot that I don't own… O.O**

**Chapter 11 : Witch Miu and the mirror of Erised.**

"Why have you called for me, my Lord?" A middle aged human woman bowed before Sesshoumaru´s throne in the Great Hall of the Western Lands.

"You are not allowed to speak." Sesshoumaru drawled from his corner. "This Sesshoumaru, heard you have the ability to see the future." He paused. "If so, can you see the present as well?"

"Yes, I can, my Lord."

"Very well. Though, what has been said in this room, would remain in this walls. If your word is broken, this Sesshoumaru will kill you."

She nodded in agreement. "Everything my Lord wishes."

"I am in search for a ningen girl." He explained lazily.

Jaken stumbled in, with him was a very big wooden box. That seems to be too difficult for him to carry. He just dragged it behind him with a knot.

"Here are her things." Sesshoumaru stated.

She clutched inside her thick obi. A small round mirror framed in wood appeared instantly.

Jaken watched with mild fascination and Sesshoumaru, well…. Not that interested, as always.

The witch had started searching for something in the box. She observed all her things, schocked by the expensive things, a mere human couldn't have afford. She kept wondering who the girl was, to the cold hearted Lord. In the box was finest silk, gold jewelries and beautiful pearls. She knew she couldn't ask. But… than again, this curiousity is killing her.

"My Lord…." She hesistated. "May I ask, who is this girl? Is she a hime?"

"Do you need such information for the search?" Sesshoumaru questioned, sounding a bit annoyed.

She nodded.

"Rin is," Sesshoumaru started thinking, "my ward." He thought long before saying those words.

The witch nodded, not really believing what he just said. She knew what it could mean for her if she press the situation further. She knew that the old saying is true. Curiosity killed the cat. Okay, but she has to know, in some other way. Glitters caught her eyes.

"My Lord. Maybe, you can help me with the search. It is something I have not yet done. Her face is not known to me neither." She started.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what he has to do." He said, trying not to sound desperate.

"My Lord must only look inside this mirror." She bowed her head, offering the mirror in her hands to the Lord atop the thron.

Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru slowly stood to take the thing off the filthy human´s hands.

He stared inside, seeing nothing but himself staring back. He felt kind of dumb following the orders of some low life creature. But, he was desperate to retrieve Rin. He stared into the mirror interntly. Then, there it was. Just behind him. Rin stood, waving and smiling at him. "Rin." He called turning around to look at her. But she wasn't really there. He stared at the woman kneeling infront of him. "What kind of illusion is this?" He asked narrowing his eyes when the woman met it.

"It is not illusion. The mirror holds the truth." She stated mysteriously.

"Woman. This Sesshoumaru has no time to analize the meaning of your speech."

"I, the beholder of the mirror can see things from the past and future." She explained. "But others who looks inside, can only see things they desire most."

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her. Masking his shock.

The witch Miu hid her smirk.

"Continue." He said, he has been wondering if he should spare her or kill her for tricking him like that.

But her help will be needed to find Rin.

Or maybe not….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yama no naka (inside the mountain)_

_Mori no naka (inside the forest)_

_Kaze no naka (inside the wind)_

_Yume no naka (inside the dream)_

_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru? (where is Sesshoumaru?)_

_Jaken-sama o shitagaite. (tell me Jaken)_

_S: Rin. _

_R: Hm? Ah Sesshomaru-sama! _

_S: Ikuzo. (Lets go)_

_J: Ikuzo! (Lets go!)_

_R: Hai! (Yes! )_

_R: Watashi wa hitori de machimasho (I'll wait by myself)_

_Sesshoumaru-sama omodorio. (until Sesshoumaru returns)  
_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This chapter is quite, ehem, boring, that´s why I´ll be posting two chapters for this week. Mirror of Erised belongs to serie the Harry Potter, by the way. TNX for the reviews you guys! This chapter doesn't really have any use for the future, I just wanted to have Erised … And you guys have been searching for Sess…. Once, again, corrections are welcome._


	12. Chapter 12: Forgetting Lord Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Fushigi Yuugi, or any animes.. OO Kawaiso!**

**Chapter 12 : Forgetting Lord Sesshoumaru**

A calm face appeared, and no matter how Rin ran after it, it just flew away. Shattering into small pieces like a paper being torn apart, and then being scattered in the wind. One by one, a green faced toad, a two-headed dragon…. Her memories disappeared. What was happening? She doesn't understand. Why must she forget something so dear to her?

Who are you?

No answer came.

´Let him go.´ The voice said again, ignoring the question completely. ´Let him go.´ It repeated calmly.

´Why!´ She shouted back angrily.

´Your fight is useless, this battle has long been decided. Your love is the only thing that holds on to this memory.´

´He will come for me. He always saves me. He is always there for me.´

´He wont come. He is surely with this demoness, he has abandoned you.´ The voice laughed. ´He told you, you will never be…..´ She reminded.

´He didn't mean it.´ Rin asssured herself.

´Sesshoumaru, always mean what he says. Now hush, and when you wake up, he will be gone.´

For the first time she fell quiet. Still thinking about the words, he had said. And the happy face of the demoness Ritsuko with her Lord Sesshoumaru. The only hope, that she has, is that he didn't mean what he had said. But as she fell to a deep slumber, nothing of that remained.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm….?" She squinted, big rays of sunlight was drifting from the window, throwing a kite-like curtain on a sleeping hanyou cat and her master Mugen. It seemed as if she has been sleeping for long. She snuggled closer to the warmth on her side.

"Your awake." Came a manly voice.

She sat up immediately, finding two green eyes staring back at her. "Come here." He said opening his arms. Without hesistation she leaned inside the circle of his arms. Mugen pulled her immediately, sealing her lips with his. "Now, your attitude is much more my style. Though, I must say, the feisty character did turn me on." He thought aloud. They were silent. "So, I think we should begin from the beginning."He stared down at her. She was still snuggling on his bare chest. "Your name is Rin." He said.

"And you are my Lord?" She asked timidly.

He nodded. "Yeah, that´s right."

"From now on, you are my pet." He said.

He never thought such stuff really works, he usually only depended on his own strength. He made a mental note to reward the demon witch Ritsuko who helped him.

Everything seems to be in place. Just like he wanted to. He hasn't taken her virginity. Not yet at least. A sleeping woman is different from lively opened eyed one. He sat up, pulling her on his lap. Putting a hand inside her kimono and caressing her thighs.

"How do you like this Rin?" He asked huskily.

"It feels…. Nice...Mugen-sama." She answered, smiling innocently at him. Her cat ears were twitching in anticipation.

"Do you want to feel more?" He murmurred.

She nodded closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his hands between her thighs. That special place, that was waiting for something, for so long……

Then, as fast as a heartbeat, a picture of another youkai flashed before her eyes. ´Sess….-sama?´ She thought to herself.

´Little girl! forget… forget…´ The voice inside followed. Her eyes remained closed, concentrating on something else than the beautiful faced youkai, that seems so familiar.

"What´s wrong, Rin?" Mugen asked curiously watching Rin´s pained expression.

"I…was forgetting……….something." She whispered.

Mugens eyes widen. "What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyes twisting into annoyance.

"I believe…. Ses-shou-ma-ru." She smiled innocently. "–sama."

"Oy! That bastard!" He fumed shaking his head angrily. "Rin hate him." He commanded.

"Hate him?" She repeated. A long pause followed before. "Why?"

"Because I say so." He answered back. "Now come. All this has ruined my mood."

--------------------------------------------------

"I don't need anything, the man told the little girl, after she had retrieve something for him to eat." Rin told Mugens young brother Yuudai, as they both sat in the living room, that cold evening.

"Such a stubborn man!" Yuudai said pouting.

Rin smiled. "Yes, but he saved her when she got killed by wolves."

"Rin-san, you told me, she got killed… how could he have saved her?" Yuudai asked, furrowing his brows.

Rin thought long about the familiar story that was inside her head. Somewhere inside, she will find the answer. "Because of a sword which can give life!" She explained after a long thinking.

"Wow! Much like brother Mugens sword? Rin-san?" Yuudai cheered.

"Hai." Rin agreed.

"Yuudai, go to sleep." Mugen ordered, entering the room, fully. He had been hearing the whole story. He enjoyed the fact that Rin can really get along with his complicated brother.

Yuudai protested but he did obeyed his brothers orders. After their parents had died from a colonial battle, he had started following his brothers orders.

"Oyasuminasai, Rin-san." Yuudai said disappearing.

"Mugen-sama?"

Mugen went to sit beside her. He reached for one of the white pearls that dangled on her left ear.

"They suit you." He complimented.

"Thank you for the presents." She answered.

He took the flowers that he had hidden inside his haori. He then handed it to her.

"Flowers?" She smiled. "But it´s winter! Where did my Lord get this?"

"That´s my secret." Mugen said, happy to see her smile. A month had passed, without a wind from Sesshoumaru. He must not even know that she is here, with him. He enjoys the thought. He wanted to stay with her for long, without Sesshoumaru´s interference. But, oh the joy, that would cross his face when he sees Sesshoumaru´s face etched with anger. It truly makes him… what do you call that again? Excited seeing his outburst. The Lord of the Western Lands did rarely show much emotion. In this very short time, he truly began to get fond of his new found pet. He spoiled her with clothes and juwelries. He knew he didn't have to. But it was worth, to be able to see her smiles, or much better, laughs.

Rin stared at the flowers in her hands. Everything seemed new to her, her life in the Northern palace, it´s like her life has this big hole, there were many memories that are missing. She wanted so much to remember, but a voice inside her wouldn't allow it.

"How, can I ever thank my Lord?" She asked, genuinely.

Mugen scooped her in his arms, cuddling her close to him. She sitted herself on his lap in a more comfortable position. He reached down for a kiss, which she gradually took.

The innocent kiss, deepened, when Mugen slipped his tongue inside her mouth, devouring her, in a very slow rhythmus. Rin enjoyed this. She always loved kissing her Lord. Pleasing him, is why she lives. She felt the growing hotness beneath her. She broke away, her eyes searching for answers. "Mugen-sama?" She asked.

He guided her hands inside his hakama(men pants). Rin just watched as he moved her hands up and down, she felt something hard between her fingers. It was hard and also soft.

"Continue Rin." Mugen ordered abandoning her hand and supporting himself with both his palms on the floor. He watched her intently as she moved her hands. "Tighten your grip a little." He ordered, Rin did as told. It earned a pant from Mugen, it was hard for him to concentrate on her innocent expression, while she worked her fingers on his length. "Rin." He whispered breathily.

"Mugen-sama?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear. She let his length go, scared of hurting him.

"Rin continue. You were not hurting me." He explained. He relaxed once again, when he felt her retrieve his length.

Rin was surprised when she felt hot liquid drip into her hands. She observed it, watching Mugen who had leaned down, catching his breath.

**Part 2 : A familiar face**

"I see that you have visited as fast as you could." Mugen took a sip from his sake.

"Anything my lord wishes." Ritsuko bowed down.

"No formalities please, Ritsuko. Not that we need it. Right?" He gave her a knowing smile. It was not long before, when Ritsuko was one of his sex mate.

Ritsuko returned one of her pursueting looks. "Is it only because of the Kudoko that you called me… or was it something?" She asked playfully.

"Only because of the Kudoko of course." Mugen answered seriously. He glance over his personal servant Katsuo. "Bring her in." He then glance back at Ritsuko. "I never thought such things really works." He admitted.

"On whom did you use it?" Ritsuko asked curiously.

"That you will see." He answered. "Rin come sit with us." He ordered.

Ritsuko´s eyes turned almost like Jaken´s. "Rin." She called. "You survived." Her eyes narrowed.

"You know each other?" Mugen asked.

"Of course, I know that brat." Ritusko admitted.

Rin looked innocently her way. Scanning her features, like she did the first time they saw each other.

Mugen had wrapped his arm automatically around her waist, securing her.

"Sesshoumaru´s pet." Ritsuko announced. "Im surprise, he still hasn't retrieved what is his. After what I have done, I was surprised he didn't find out."

"Find out what?" Mugen´s eyes turned somehow angry by the name.

"That I told her a fake story over some Priestess, who can turn humans to demons." She explained. "Really annoying that brat. Thinking that she can be an equal of Sesshoumaru´s."

"So youre the cause of this all?" Mugen asked.

Ritsuko just nodded.

"She almost died." Mugen told her, strokings Rin´s cheeks gently.

"Still, I wonder, what is so special about this human girl…" She paused. "I meant… hanyou of course." She corrected, glancing at the two cat like ears on her head.

"Don't worry. It is something you would never have. Ritsuko." Mugen explained, taking a strand of Rin´s hair between his fingers.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't bother in knowing things you are unfamiliar of." Mugen answered wisely. "Have you brought what I have asked?"

Ritsuko nodded. "I gave them to servants after my arrival. No need to worry, you´ll have enough of kudoku. What I am wondering about is… why you need much? The power of the drink is strong. There´s nothing that can heal what it can cause."

"Rin, is starting to remember things." Mugen pointed out.

Ritsuko stared her.

"Why is that?" Mugen questioned.

"I cant answer such things. I have been making the potions for thousands of years, never did it fail it´s use. By the way, what are you planning to do, when Sesshoumaru finds out?" She asked curiously

"He doesn't need to find out. I will come to him." Mugen smirked confidently. A confident smirk that can make every young girls knees turn into pudding.

"And?" Ritsuko pursued.

"Let him be…surprised... by Rin, if you know what I mean." Mugen answered, placing a kiss on Rin´s ears. She had remained quiet, she didn't even know what the two were talking about. Though, she did know the name Sesshoumaru, somehow….

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter, so you figure what´s going to happen on the next chapter:D Hope you like this one…. although.. I have my doubts._ _TNX for the reviews. Corrections and critics are welcome, and of course requests…._

Kudoku: Okay, it´s a drink I found in Fushigi Yuugi. … I don't own it…


	13. Chapter 13: Killing Lord Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 13 : Killing Lord Sesshoumaru.**

_3 Months after Rin went from the Western Castle…._

My Lord Mugen, has told me what to do. I shouldn't get scared. I have trained a lot to complete a task such as this. Though, my Lord has said this wont be easy. He had decided to even accompany me, deep in the west, where the dog demon Sesshoumaru lives. One who possesses evil heart and hates human more than anythingelse. He hurt Lord once, he told me from lots of battles they had fought, my Lord never won. I kept wondering why he trusted me to fulfill such great work. I don't possess any special strength. But even so, I am not allowed to question him. He is afterall, the bearer of the wonderful sword that gave me back my life, once in the cold of winter. A sword under the name of Jundaisetsu which he can use to transfer powers from himself to others, like a strong force. But what is bad, can also be used as something good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin was surprised that when they reached the West, there were no single demons that attacked them. Mugen told her, that they were already killed, by the demon Sesshoumaru. It really didn't soothe her moods in fighting him, knowing that he is such a good fighter.

"Most demons only live in the borders." Mugen explained. "That way, they could live longer. But there are dumb ones…." He added as an afterthought.

When they got attacked by demon insects. She even got bitten, luckily her master could handle the situation easily. A swing of his sword, all of them got crushed, not one single symbol of their existence got left.

"Rin. You should clean yourself." He commanded, resting his head against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. Surely he was tired, he had carried her, along the way. She should keep distance and let him rest for a while.

"Hai. My Lord." There were many demons coming out of their holes, now that spring is coming. She tighten her grip on her small knife that was hidden inside her obi.

Somehow she knew exactly where to walk to. She walk deeper and deeper into the forest knowing that it would soon show a clearing and how right she was.

She jumped happily in, freezing after feeling the ice cold water against her skin. Even if she was a half-cat demon, she still likes taking bath in a stream full of flowers. Her ears twitched, her eyes shot up, after hearing something in the bushes.

"Maaaaassssteeeeeer! Jaken has found an intruder!" The squeaky voice of a green colored imp emerge from the bushes. "You! You are intruding the territor…." He stopped in mid-sentence his eyes catching brown familiar ones.

"Jaken." A calm deep voice called from behind. A white figure walked freely into the clearing. Rin had long ducked into the water to hide her bare skin.

"Master… it´s…." Jaken stuttered casting a glance on the frozen Sesshoumaru who was staring down at the petite figure in the water.

Rin´s head began to throb. A shock of electricity. Something was pinching her inside. Letting pictures flow inside her mind. But it was only short cuts of memories that seems so old. She cant even see the faces.

Well, she doesn't really care! She went to her things, not minding that she was still wet and naked may I remind…. She slipped inside her yukata immediately, covering her pale skin and taking her small knife in her hand and aiming it at the tall figure of Sesshoumaru.

He still stared down at her. Her body was dripping wet, the yukata clung on her body, her nipples were revealing and her curves were more noticeable than ever. It took all of his strength to remain in his calm state.

"Rin." He called calmly. "What did you do to yourself?" He asked, taking note of her Inuyasha cat like ears.

"Are you the Lord of this lands?" She threatened, backing away. "The Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She wanted to scream her masters name but found her throat was dry. Something in this demon makes her knees weak, as she stared at him. She had just the urge to run up to him and cry….. somehow….

"Baka ningen! Didn't you hear? Lord Sesshoumaru asked you something." Jaken retorted tightening his grip on his staff. His eyes were stuck on Rin´s ears that stood much like Inuyasha´s.

"I am here to kill you. Sesshoumaru!" Rin said calmly.

Sesshoumaru got this shocked look for a moment before turning into calm mode again.

Mugen stepped from the shadows, just before Sesshoumaru. He smirked. A winning battle is yet to come. "Surprised? Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked pointing at Rin.

"You mean Rin?" Mugen cast a glance behind his shoulders. "Much better with the cat ears, right?"

"Mugen-sama…. I didn't know what to do…" She bowed her head low.

"You should answer me. What did you do to her? I see that she has lost her memory." Sesshoumaru stated as calmly as he can.

"I saved her from death and turned her into a half demon, something you cant stand." Mugens smirk grew wider, giving him a crazy look. He took his sword out. "Now, what will you do?" He questioned. "Rin…." He called out.

"Yes?"

"Go into a safer place. I don't want you to get hurt." Mugen noted staring intently at Sesshoumaru.

Rin disappeared behind the bushes, finding a great spot to be able to watch the show. Before she knew it, two swords started slashing, each running into circles. Everything went so fast. Her master Mugen kept jumping from places with his Jundaicho attacks. Unlike Sesshoumaru who is very calm and disciplined, his eyes wearing a thick cold of winter that made Rin´s hair on the back of her neck stand. She cant help but find him attractive, in some way… in some dangerous way.

"What else did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked, hitting Mugen with a nice blow making him step back.

"What is it to you?" He answered cockily.

"I swear, this is the last day of your life." Sesshoumaru spat coldly.

"Why so HARSH?" Mugen asked lifting himself from the ground to give Sesshoumaru the rest. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru hit the tree. "She was only human." Mugen added knowingly.

He was not himself. His mind was too distracted of Rin.

Rin held on her head. Throbbing pain was beginning to rise inside her head once again…..

……………."Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Will you promise not to forget Rin when she dies?"

"Don't be foolish."………………………

"What? Is that?" She thought aloud, still holding her paining head.

"Did you touch her?" Sesshoumaru shouted, rising from the foggy clouds that the impact of Mugens power had caused.

"If I did…what will you do?" He smirked once again.

Sesshoumaru´s eyes turned red. Youkai intinct completely taking over his mind. All he wants is this cat…DEAD!

"Dokkasou!" He shouted attacking Mugen, from above.

He transformed into his full youkai form after missing his target. Mugen began transforming into his cat form as well.

A battle between a big silver dog and a silver cat began.

"You have stolen what is mine." Sesshoumaru roared in his youkai voice. "You have to pay with your life."

"You can try." Mugen laughed confidently.

"This darn cat is being so confident though my Lord is two heads taller than he is." Jaken mumbled from the dark corner.

Sesshoumaru lounged for a blowing attack with his poisonous venom. He jumped at Mugen making him fly across the clearing direct into the river where Rin had bathed.

"No!" Rin shouted from her corner, she stepped out of the shadows just between the two giant demons. Sesshoumaru can smell her fear. "Mugen-sama!" She shouted helping him out of the water. He had turned back to his humanlike form.

"Don't interfere, Rin." Sesshoumaru shouted in a commanding tone.

"I already have a Lord to answer to." She answered back, she clutched inside her yukata, taking her wakizashi out and aiming it against the huge Sesshoumaru.

"Baka no ningen!" Jaken shouted also immerging from the shadows.

Mugen smirked, watching the scene unfold before his eyes. "Now, what will you do, Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"Rin. Yamero!" Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his original form before Rin. She was shaking, having even the difficulty to hold the small knife.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called. "Ikuzo. (Let´s go)."

Rin shook her head. Another wave of electricity running through her body. She fell on her knees. Supporting her head. The headache beginning to get worse every second.

"Rin!" Mugen shouted, walking up to her.

"Don't touch her!" Sesshoumaru growled taking his Toukijin out.

"Cant you see? She´s in pain! You stupid mutt!" Mugen shouted.

Rin had closed her eyes. "Wakaranai. (I don't understand.)" She mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Rin." Mugen called tenderly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered.

Mugen glanced up, dumbstruck. Why was she calling Sesshoumaru´s name and not his?

……………………. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Will you always be there to save me?"

"Rin, what are you saying?"

"Answer, please, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He looked away, unable to show his eyes. "Always."………………………………………………..

Her throat released a hiss. Her eyes flattered open revealing blood shot ones. Jaken gasped. ´Her

demon self has taken over!´

* * *

_A/N: Wow, another looong chapter…Guys, tnx for the reviews, I´ll be taking a long break…. See you soon, hope you like this chapter. Corrections and requests as always are welcome! TC_


	14. Chapter 14: Together again

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my own. The whole IY universe belongs to Rumiko Takashi, bless her for doing the serie. **

**Chapter 14 : **

Sesshoumaru laid Rin on her back. They had stopped before the big stream to clean her up. She was still asleep. Due to the commotion as to what Sesshoumaru assumes. Jaken was sent to find some woods for the fire. Ah-Un on the other hand was resting just beside Rin. He leaned over, his fingertips resting over her mouth. Stroking it with the lightness of a butterfly. A smile graced his face, lightening up his golden eyes. An unsual scene….

Flashback

Rin´s bloodshot eyes rested on each of Sesshoumarus and Mugens. She only has one weapon. Her grip tighten on her knife slashing in mad circles around Mugen at first. But not really hurting him, much to Sesshoumaru´s dismay. But before he could contemplate on his thoughts the sharp knife lounge itself on him. Ripping his haori a little. He jumped a few meters away from her, but her reaction has also sped up. She shot a knife on his way. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Her skills might have been better but she still stood no chance against him. All forgotten Mugen, Sesshoumaru knocked Rin out by a hard punch on her stomach. He caught her before hitting the ground. He then turned his gaze over Mugen who was standing there wide-eyed.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to take care of you. Leave." He said simply. Wrapping both arms around Rin, pressing his cheeks against his hard armor.

"Don't think you see me last. Sesshoumaru!" Mugen smirked, before running with a demonic speed on the direction of the north and under his breath he whispered. "I will come back for you Rin."

End of Flashback

Sesshoumaru´s finger rested on over Rin´s forehead, checking her temperature. Her breath was even and her face was peaceful. Jaken had come back with some woods but disappeared to give the two some time alone. With him was Ah-Un who protested at first. His fingers now rested on her lips. The fire crackled merrily. The wind was cooler this night. But the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly more than ever, the grasshopper seem to not stop the rhythm of it´s song.

It seems like paradise.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers gently. Tasting her full lips for the first time. The feel of it lingered, and her scent tingled his senses. Why had he not said his feelings before? Why must it come to this? Still lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice Rins eyes slightly opening.

She smiled, a contented smile. Maybe, she is dead right now, and this is a gift. Yes, this must be it. She wouldn't mind. It is unending paradise to die in a dream such as this. Together with her Sesshoumaru-sama, in his strong arms, staring deeply into his golden eyes, getting lost to them…

"Rin." He called, his voice never changing from what she had in mind. The strong deep low tone.

She closed his eyes savouring the sound of it. "Hai?" She asked breathlessly.

"Daijobu?"

"Hai. Of course." She answered finally opening her eyes to stare into his.

His eyes were worried, something she thought would never find in them. "Am I alive? Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked sounding innocent.

"Of course you are!" He answered back, cupping her in his arms. The thoughts of her being lost coming back to him. "What did you think?"

She paused, smiling against his chest. "I thought I was in paradise, with you." Her voice was muffled, salty scent of water hang in the air.

He cupped her face, staring deep inside her wide brown orbs. Tears staining her cheeks. Without hesistation, he leaned forward. She blushed a deep color of crimsom, as she felt his warm breath against her lips, before kissing her fully. Her arms limply rested on her sides. Too weak to make any movements other than from her tongue that was having a battle with his. Oh! How he makes her weak!

She felt his weight pushing her down. Noticing for the first time that he was now on top of her. She moaned against his lips, tickling his senses, blinding him against everything else.

"Sessh….-sama…"

He pulled away. "What´s the matter, Rin?"

"I feel so weak… my knees… somehow they feel like..." She explained lowering her eyes.

Sesshoumaru just smiled. A reaction she didn't really expect.

"My Lord makes me feel weak." She whispered.

"Shouldn't that be the situation, this Sesshoumaru would be worried."

Rin searched for his golden eyes, that didn't really rejected her questioning brown ones. Once again, as there lips connected, Rin felt her breath shortening. Her heart beating to a higher level. Trapped in his arms and not really wanting to escape out of it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, after a pause I came to this, this fic is soon going to end. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't write more, somehow my mind wont let the words flow. I hope you write some requests and some of your thoughts! It really helps me… Thank you for your reviews, you guys…. Corrections are welcome!

_Explanations.._

about the OoCness of Sess, okay, you might have read that Sess is very different towards Rin now. He is much softer and sweet. That´s because he realized how much really important she is.

about Rin being a full demon, when you've seen the whole anime serie in which Inuyasha a hanyou, could lose his control over himself when he thinks that he is in danger, his demon senses takes over. But it could be stopped with the Tessaiga.

The episode number I believe is: **52** The Unstoppable Demon Within


	15. Chapter 15: Kimi to Itsumade

**Chapter 15 : With you, always. Kimi to itsumade**

_(**Important-----**)Okay, I´ve just heard that lemon is not allowed here. So please review me your email if you want to read the uncensored part of the story. Gomen, but I don't want this story deleted sigh_

Sesshoumaru saw the little girl he had saved in her eyes. Still lingering there, always wanting the attention he couldn't give fully. But it was not just that he found, there on the deepest depth of her soul, he found adoration she had always had for him. Mixed with desire of her grown-up body.

"Rin." He called in his deep voice.

Her eyes wandered from his lips to his eyes. Attentively, she waited for his words.

"Rin, are you sure, you want to stay with a youkai forever?"

She looked devastated, it seemed so obvious, right?

"Rin. This Sesshoumaru will not be able to give you what you want." He whispered. "Stay or leave forever." He´s voice, never shattering, never giving any hint of his emotions. But his eyes, they were almost pleading.

She smiled. This is the closest I-Love-you she would get out of him. But it didn't matter. Than though, she didn't hear the words….She knows. She has to put up with this, to a demon who has too much pride to admit his feelings.

"I love you. Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled up at him. "I always…." She pause for awhile thinking for the best words to describe her emotion. "Even if I was a human. I always have… and I always will desire my lord."

This words were sealed with a kiss. She got surprised when he carefully trace his fangs on her cheeks, biting her playfully. It tickled her to the roots of her hair. She smiled to herself, memorizing the soothing feeling.

"Rin." He whispered hotly in her ears. It was not in a warning tone, it was a single word, full of desire.

Something caught up in her throat. His touches leaving a trail of hot flames. His hands rested on the top of her knees. Squeezing it lightly. He leaned forward against her neck, taking in her sent and planting small kisses on it. Rin close her eyes, enjoying the moment of gentleness. But then, she felt a stinging and burning pain. She opened her eyes, meeting Sesshoumaru´s golden gaze. His mouth stained with the redness of blood.

They were now mates.

Rin knew about it full well. Jaken had told her when she was young. But now was not the time for sentimental thoughts.

Sesshoumaru once again planted a deep kiss on her lips. She tasted the metalic taste of her own blood and for the second time, her visions blurred with red.

CensoredStart

* * *

**A/N P2:**

_Explanations…._

**as** to why Rin´s memory returned so abruptly – Remember Kohaku from the show, he gets visions everytime he sees his sister Sango. Thinking, hard on the back of his mind… Who is she? But already knowing she is important to him. I didn't want to write a "Common Scene". Gomen.

**about** Sesshoumaru´s easiness on Rin – Sesshoumaru hadnt seen Rin for like a months. I, as a person who likes someone, would not extra scold him/her for leaving. Sesshoumaru had long forgotten that Rin left, important is, that she came back.

_Corrections are welcome!_


	16. Chapter 16: A tale of Rin

**Chapter 16 : A tale of Rin**

Did it really happen? Rin only had to open her eyes to realize that it really did. Sesshoumaru still lay on top of her. Like her child. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. She caressed it back. Revealing his face. His mouth slightly open, sleeping peacefully. He asked if she would stay forever. Rin smiled at the thought. Childish it sounded before. A wish so far like the stars in heaven. But….

it truly happened. She would stay, forever.

She stared longer at his calm face, stroking it from time to time, tracing his purple stripes. Sesshoumaru awoke slowly. Opening his golden eyes. He was sleepy. The first time Rin saw him in such a state.

"Rin." Was the first thing he said. "Let´s go home."

She smiled, yes, that sounds good.

After getting ready. Sesshoumaru walked ahead of her like he always did and she followed. Lost in some of her giddy thoughts. She didn't realize that he had stopped walking until she bumped into him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked holding his sleeves. "What´s wrong?"

He pulled her small hand in his, then he started walking again.

* * *

He opened his eyes feeling the small gentle strokes of her hand. When he pulled himself off her, he couldn't help but stare at her milky skin. He didn't want to start the act in this rough place again. So he left it at it.

After getting ready, Sesshoumaru started walking ahead of her. He was wondering where Jaken could possibly be with his dragon. He had wanted to fly home for Rin to not suffer that much after last night. He sigh, and for once his mind was empty. Maybe for the first time it was satisfied. Nothing to conquer or to consume. To battle with or to kill. No, he was satisfied.

So his thoughts came back to this source of satisfaction: Rin.

He had just realized something was missing. So pausing on his steps, he felt something bumped against him. Rin clutched lightly on his shirt. Maybe scared of some unknown visitor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He took her hand, retrieving his steps towards their home.

* * *

**Centuries later**

"Did you heard about it?"

"About what?"

"The tale about the demon and the child?"

"Yes! They say they met in this forest."

"A cold-hearted demon and a child who turned eventually into a lady."

"…and they ended up together bla bla bla…. oh please!" One of the girls said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously some stupid fairy tale from some lovey dovey author."

The comment was totally ignored.

"How romantic!" A girl cheered.

"They mated here also. They say, at night you could still hear their children playing in this forest."

"Some say they´re still living. A bond never to be broken." A stranger added, a foreigner to what it seems. Or is that a man with silver hair and golden eyes?

The girls stared in fascination.

"Really?" A girl appeared behind the young man, with black hair and a cap. She smiled at him. "Never?"

He looked away.

"Let´s go, Rin." The man started walking.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin caught up with him, taking his hands in hers.

She turned towards the girls one last time, saying. "The tale is true." She then smiled.

_Have you heard about the tale, too?_

**Owari **

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow, that's the end at last… Im going to edit some parts I am not happy with. But that would take long. TNX for the support. To the great SessRinfans who reviewed this story. Im going to start anew. _

_Maybe this was boring and VERY corny, but I didn't want a lovey dovey scene in the end…. sigh_


End file.
